tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Revenge of the Triceratons
Zurück zur Episodenliste Revenge of the Triceratons ("Die Rache der Triceratonier") ist die 89. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 11. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Eingekreist!Auf dem weg zum ZZ-34X Beta-System, dem Aufenhtaltsort des letzten Bausteins des Schwarzlochgenerators, versuchen Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Casey sich die Wartezeit zu vertreiben, während Donatello und Professor Honeycutt an den Schiffssystemen der Ulixes arbeiten. Donatello sind jedoch wegen des Wissens, welches ihm im Verlauf ihrer Weltraum-Odyssee begegnet ist, langsam Zweifel gekommen, ob er jemals wirklich mit Honeycutt, der in diesen Dingen wesentlich mehr Erfahrung hat, mithalten kann. Honeycutts Versuche, seinen Turtle-Freund wieder aufzubauen, werden jedoch von einem Alarm von April unterbrochen: Auf irgendeine Weise haben die Triceratonier sie ausfindig gemacht und nehmen die Ulixes mit ihren Planetoid-Schiffen regelrecht in die Zange! thumb|200px|Die Macht der triceratonischen NavyKaum dass die Umzingelung vollendet ist, nimmt Captain Mozar Kontakt mit der Ulixes auf und fordert die Herausgabe der beiden Generator-Bauteile, welche die Turtles bereits in ihren Händen haben. Natürlich weigern die Freunde sich, und daher befiehlt Mozar die sofortige Zerstörung der Ulixes. Zahlen- und waffenmäßig weit unterlegen, tritt die Mannschaft der Ulixes ihrerseits den sofortigen Rückzug an und versucht der Feindflotte mit einem Tachyon-Sprung zu entkommen. Doch kurz bevor der Sprung einsetzt, wird ein Triebwerk des Schiffs von einem Treffer außer Gefecht gesetzt, und Mozar feuert drei Planetenzerstörerraketen auf die Ulixes ab. Diese verfehlen ihr Ziel zwar, treffen aber einen Mond direkt vor dem Schiff und zerblasen ihn in Stücke. Nun mit einem Asteroidenfeld im Rücken entscheiden die Turtles & Co. sich notgedrungen zur Gegenwehr und können den triceratonischen Verfolgern schwer zusetzen. thumb|left|200px|Schau mal, was da schlüpft...Wütend über diesen neuen drohenden Misserfolg beschließt Mozar, eine biologische Waffe mit dem Namen "Skeevix-Virus" gegen die Ulixes einzusetzen. Die Triceratonier starten eine Trägerrakete, die eine Kapsel mit dem ominösen Virus durch die Bordwand der Ulixes jagt; dabei wird Honeycutt von einem Trümmerteil enthauptet und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Während die Turtles und April versuchen, ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln, berührt neugierig Casey die Kapsel, die daraufhin aufbricht und eine grüne Flüssigkeit ins Kommandodeck entleert; diese formt sich zu einem wurmartigen, animierten Gebilde, welches sich schnurstracks ins Schiffsinnere flüchtet. April, Casey und Michelangelo durchsuchen das Schiff nach diesem Ding, übersehen dabei jedoch, dass es bereits Kapseln hinterlassen hat, die schon nach kurzer Zeit zu schlüpfen beginnen... thumb|200px|Ist alles am Ende?Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael versuchen indessen ihre triceratonischen Verfolger abzuschütteln, doch diese erweisen sich als extrem hartnäckig. Schließlich können sie sich erfolgreich mit den Tarnschilden des Schiffes ihrer Bedränger entledigen, doch dieser Zustand ist nicht von Dauer, da die Ulixes aufgrund der erlittenen Schäden nicht genug Energie aufbringen kann, um die Tarnung für lange Zeit aufrecht zu erhalten. In dieser Krise, und ohne die Hilfes des Fugitoiden, wird Donatello langsam von der Verzweiflung übermannt, da er - trotz seiner Intelligenz - daran zweifelt, dass er die Ulixes oder Honeycutt jemals wieder in Gang kriegen kann. Nach einigen Mühen schafft er es schließlich, Honeycutts Kopf wieder zu beleben, und der Professor weist ihn an, ihm zum Reaktorkern zu bringen, wo sich Ersatzteile für eine vollständige Reparatur seiner selbst finden lassen. thumb|left|200px|Gremlins!In der Zwischenzeit jedoch finden April, Casey und Michelangelo - viel zu spät - die Kapseln und deren früheren, jetzt quicklebendigen Okkupanten: Eine Bande von Gremlins, welche schon eifrig dabei sind, sämtliche elektrischen Systeme des Schiffes mit ihren scharfen Zähnen zu zerbeißen! Die drei Freunde können einige der Plagegeister schachmatt setzen, doch der Rest kann sich in den Reaktorkern der Ulixes flüchten. Als sie den Biestern dorthin folgen, müssen sie (zusammen mit dem gerade eintreffenden Donatello) entsetzt mitansehen, wie die Gremlins die Energieversorgung der Ulixes vollständig lahmlegen, bevor sie auf ihre Verfolger aufmerksam werden und über sie herfallen! thumb|200px|Der Stoßtruppen-AngriffWährend Michelangelo, Casey und April der Gremlinplage allmählich Herr werden, will Donatello damit beginnen, den Professor wieder zu reparieren, doch gerade in diesem kritischen Moment verlieren sowohl Honeycutt als auch die Ulixes ihre letzte Energieversorgung. Das Schiff wird wieder sichtbar und unverzüglich wieder von den Triceratoniern verfolgt, und mit ihren fast verbrauchten Energiereserven scheint ein Entkommen diesmal eine Unmöglichkeit zu werden. Drei triceratonische Jägerpiloten starten einen Enterangriff und können in das Schiff eindringen; zwei machen sich auf der Suche nach den Generatorteilen, während der dritte auf der Brücke bleibt, um die Turtles und ihre Freunde aus dem Weg zu räumen. thumb|left|200px|Der Dank des ProfessorsDoch gerade als die Situations ins Hoffnungslose abzurutschen droht, tauchen auf einmal Donatello und der vollständig reparierte Fugitoid auf der Kommandobrücke auf und desintegrieren den zurückgebliebenen Triceratonier; die Freunde können jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die beiden anderen Piloten das Schiff mit den Generatorteilen verlassen können. Mit den Energiesystemen des Schiffes notdürftig wiederhergestellt und der gesamten triceratonischen Flotte, die ihnen nun auf den Pelz rückt, haben die Turtles und ihre Freunde keine andere Wahl, als einen hastigen Rückzug anzutreten. Sie können noch mit viel Glück Mozars Zugriff entkommen, doch Donatello macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, dass seine Langsamkeit für ihr Versagen verantwortlich ist. Seine Freunde sind jedoch ganz anderer Meinung und überschütten ihn mit Lobpreisungen darüber, dass er ihnen wenigstens das Leben gerettet hat. Und allen macht es wenigstens noch Mut, dass den Triceratoniern noch ein Stück des Generators fehlt, und so macht sich die Gruppe mit neuer Zuversicht wieder auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsort dieses letzten kritischen Bestandteils... Zitate *thumb|200px|"Schleich-"WerbungChris Bradford: [ächzt] Der Schmerz! Mein Körper... gebrochen! [Ein Äffchen hängt sich von oben herab, und will nach einer Schachtel greifen, die Bradford bei sich trägt] Chris Bradford: Nein, Cho-Cho! Wenn du noch mehr von Chris Bradfords Honignuss-Extra-Energie-Futter-Mix-Leckerei bekommen willst, musst du zuerst diese Ninjas ausschalten! [zwinkert ermunternd] *'Mozar': Achtung, Sternenschiff Ulixes. Hier ist Captain Mozar vom triceratonischen Imperium. Raphael: "Captain"!? War dieser Kerl denn vorher nicht ein Admiral? Casey: Ich wette, der Kerl wurde wegen uns degradiert. [lacht] Mozar: IDIOTEN!! Ich kann jedes Wort hören, das ihr sagt! - Ihr seid umzingelt! Übergebt mir die beiden Teile des Schwarzlochgeräts, oder wir blasen euch aus dem Kosmos! Leonardo: Das werden sie doch sowieso! Mozar: Ihr habt mein Wort als Triceratonier, dass ich euch einen Vorsprung von drei Nexton geben werde. Dann werden wir euch nachjagen und zerstören! *'Michelangelo': Nein! Diese kleinen Creeps sind entkommen! April: Ich weiß, wohin sie wollen. Zum Reaktorraum! Casey: Leute! Das ist wohl der schlechteste Ort, den sie zerstören können! Michelangelo: Von was redet ihr denn da? Die haben bereits den Fernseher erledigt! *'Professor Honeycutt': Donatello, du solltest wirklich stolz auf dich sein. Piep! Du hast einige meiner Ersatzteile auf Arten und Weisen benutzt, an die ich nicht gedacht hätte. Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt sogar besser gebaut als vorher! [umarmt Donatello] - Und so mal ganz unter uns Piep!: Ich glaube, du wirst nur Piep! zwei''tausend Jahre brauchen, um transdimensionale Physik zu meistern. '''Donatello': [nicht so ganz getröstet] Oh. Na, großartig. Na, dann denke ich, dass ich mich sofort daran machen sollte. Trivia *thumb|200px|"Guten Appetit!"Die Szene, in dem ein Gremlin im Essensreplikator sein Ende findet, erinnert zwei Szenen aus Gremlins (1984) und Gremlins II, wo jeweils ein Gremlin ein unappetitliches Ende in entweder einer Mikrowelle oder einem Aktenvernichter findet. Die Szene, in der die Gremlins begeistert vor einer Szene von Crognard the Barbarian verharren, ähnelt gleichermaßen einer Szene im ersten Film, in der die Gremlins im Kino sitzen und sich Disneys [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schneewittchen_und_die_sieben_Zwerge_(1937) Snow White] angucken. *Die Verfolgungsjagdszenen im Asteroiden-Trümmerfeld und in der Nebula sind eindeutig dem Star Wars-Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Imperium_schlägt_zurück The Empire Strikes Back] entliehen. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)